Normal, NOT
by Guzigirl123
Summary: This is the story where I use the OCs you submitted to me in SYOC for my fanfic! Read and review please! There's a new band of demigod heroes and they're caught in the middle of a new enemy. K because I don't swear!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here I will use the characters from my SYOC! Please read and review!**

Maya POV

My life is weird. I mean, I'm a daughter of APOLLO, for the gods sake! I'm living in GREEK MYTHOLOGY! Yet, my life is boring. I haven't been offered a quest, but I've been here since I was thirteen, so two years now. Chiron says I'm "Not ready, not yet." He thinks I'm emotionally fragile, which could lead to failure of a quest. The thing is, I am emotionally fragile. I was raised in the spotlight, and I was completely normal, until that day…

_FLASHBACK!_

_It was a normal day, until my performance in Sleeping Beauty [I was Aurora, of course!]. I had just done my final bow, and I went backstage to get my stuff. A supervisor jumped out of nowhere, and said "Leaving so soon, sweetheart? The final act has just begun!" And with that, she grew claws, and her legs became mix-matched. Someone tossed me a rose, and I touched it's smooth surface, knowing it might be the last time I would do so. The monsterous not so supervisor charged! The rose became a red bow and arrow, and I shot blindly. With luck, I hit the monster in the stomach, and it vaporized! I was in utter shock. "Wha-at am-m I?" I said. My mom came in, looking alarmed, and said "Demigod." I was shocked. We drove to the airport and went to Camp Half Blood as fast as my mom could book a JetBlue flight .[It was pretty fast, and I was there in no time.]_

_Flashback over_

I was still shocked, even after two full years! I couldn't help it, it was just so weird! Greek and Roman gods, monsters, prophecies, demigods! It was all real, and I knew that, but it wouldn't stick to my brain. Sometimes, I woke up thinking _"Where am I?" _then realized where I was, and WHO I was. Why did Apollo have to choose MY mom? Why not some other bright-eyed, cheery-faced 27 year old? I often asked myself that, but then dropped the topic. My mom WAS different from all of those giggly girls. She was just so NICE! She couldn't even hurt a fly, literally, I had 37 flies in my room, but she wouldn't take them out until they died on their own, and even then she CRIED! They were FLIES, for the gods sake! I really wanted a quest, and I had to make myself un-emotionally fragile. I had to prove myself. My rose/bow, Thorn, was on my nightstand, and I picked it up in rose form, thinking about the first time I used it. I had been so scared, so fragile, and even with Thorn to protect me, I still was. That was about to change. I ran out of the Apollo cabin, and into the deep, dark woods behind camp…

**Sorry this was short, it had to be for the cliffhanger, and this is my first fanfic! Read and review, I'll try to update soon! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! R&R!**

Aine POV

Aine. That's my name. It's a stupid name, you know, the kind that has red squiggly under it when you type it into the computer? My dad kicked me out of our home when I was just thirteen, so just three years ago. Camp Half Blood is my REAL family, especially Caelan. I've grown a lot since I was on the run to Camp. I know how to use my weapon, a Stygian Iron whip, much better than when I got them from the weapon shed, three years ago, and I'm much more mature than I was, three years ago, and most of all, I'm stronger, and I don't let anyone get to the real me, except annoyingly persistent Caelan, unlike those three years ago. Those three years ago…

_FLASHBACK!_

_I was in my home in Tennessee, until I had a strange urge to get back at my tough neighbor for calling me names like: weakling, idiot, stupid, and freak. I began to devise my plan. I was going to pelt him with water balloons from his roof, so he couldn't see me. I threw a rope with a fishing hook on it onto his roof and quietly pulled myself up. I yanked up the sack of water balloons I had just filled up with water, and took one out, aiming for my neighbor. He screeched when my balloon hit him, after all, it was NOT hot out. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find me. Perfect! I threw another, and it was followed by the same reaction. I kept throwing until the sack was empty, and I was satisfied. He was still confused. What a dimwit. Thank goodness he didn't even think to look up! Boys are boys! My dad had been watching the whole thing, and when I got inside, he yelled "Freak!" and shoved me out our wooden door. I had a bleeding cut on my leg, but I ran anyways. I ran and ran. A goat-boy [fine, satyr] found me hiding in a garage in New Jersey, four months later, and explained what I was, and took me to camp. I quickly made a tough impression, and no one but Caelan dared dig into my past…_

_Flashback over_

"I'm much more grown up then I was then!" I assured myself. I forgot I wasn't alone, but with a quick death-stare, everyone stopped looking. I was tough, and a very hard nut to crack, but Caelan was so dang PERSISTENT! It's annoying sometimes, but other times, it was kind of nice, I guess. Some things never change. I wanted to kick my father, tell him how much he hurt me, physically and mentally, but it wasn't the time for revenge, although my mother was the goddess of it, so it was tough to forget a grudge without getting any. The voice of my long gone dad and neighbor seemed to taunt me at the worst possible moments, such as falling asleep. I wanted to run, to hide, but Nemesis was counting on me to keep being strong for my siblings, especially the younger ones. I was head counselor, so I understood. Sometimes, I told the other campers I was getting a snack, but I actually ran into the woods, on the verge of tears. I had to be strong, so I had to hide my tears. I began to feel a tear roll down my cheek, and I told the other campers my usual excuse, and ran until I got to the edge of the woods. I remembered my whip, because I knew there were monsters. I ran deep, deep, deep into those familiar woods, sobbing loudly now, and as I got deeper into the woods, my volume increased, and I was now full on wailing. I saw a flash of someone, or some THING lurking in the woods, and I approached it. It was turned away, apparently focusing on someone else, and I realized the thing was focusing on a human!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hi guys! So, I really need reviews! Please review! If I don't get more reviews, it could lead to me temporarily pausing this story! Tell your friends on fanfiction to read and review Hunters! You all made it in!**

**Here is my fanfiction schedule**

**Monday: PM day! PM me as much as you want!**

**Tuesday: Recommendation day! If you're looking for a good book, movie or fanfiction, today's your day!**

**Wednesday: Update day*! I will update as much as I can!**

**Thursday: Read day! I will read all of your fanfictions, if you ask!**

**Friday: Rest day! Today, I will go on fanfiction a little, but barely.**

**Saturday and Sunday: Everything day! I will do everything I can on fanfiction!**

**This is also on my profile.**

***Of course, I'll update on other days, but that's my main day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, I have serious writers block. All the reviews I get are greatly appreciated! I may not update for a while, it's a little overwhelming. I am so sorry for not updating! Here are my excuses 1. HOMEWORK! 2. WRITERS BLOCK! 3. My updating computer has been in use so I can't use it as much as I'd like to. 4. I need breaks, too! Again, I'm really sorry. I will try to update by Wednesday, but I might not. PM me ideas! All the main characters will eventually meet in the woods, in case you were wondering. I'm sorry if the OC you submitted isn't a main character, but they will be mentioned as much as possible. I am working on a new story that I don't have writers block for. I am super sorry for not updating! Cookies? [::][::][::][::][::][::][::][::] [*] [*] [*][*][*][*][*][*]. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Peace out!**

**~Guzigirl123**


End file.
